The prior art discloses different types of electrochromic windows, which are distinguished from one another by the type of electrolyte that is used: the electrolyte may, for example, take the form of a polymer or a gel or be formed as an inorganic layer. If the electrolyte is in solid form, they are also referred to as “all-solid” electrochromic windows. Such all-solid electrochromic windows are known per se, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,486.
Furthermore, US 2007/0285759 A1 discloses a control device for activating the electrochromic windows of a means of transport, such as for example an aircraft, a bus or a railway carriage. The control device has a user interface, which enables a user to set the degree of darkening of the window.